Because This is More than Just Chemistry
by a.long.way.down
Summary: The man grins like a cat and tightens his hand in Roxas's hair. Blue eyes close almost reluctantly, and, suddenly, the tension breaks. Roxas's ear is on fire." AU Drabbles, oneshots, songficts, etc. O K For BL AkuRoku


AN: (By the way, if you actually read the author's notes, you are an Angel. Yes. You.)

Not my first Akuroku (my second), and written in my Japanese class. Not sure if this is going to be a set of one shots or an actually interconnected show of the progression in their relationship, I don't even know if imma post any more.

Sorry for any OOC-ness, there's not enough Roxas-development and his character seems a bit wishy-washy to me, so I take liberties.

–

I don't even dream of owning anything close to the smexiness that Squeenix and Disney own right now.

–

EP 1: Sharp Objects

"Hey, hey, Roxy?"

"What is it now, dumb ass?"

Axel pouts at his words for a second, then continues his rather amusing task of braiding Roxas's hair. Roxas doesn't even seem to mind anymore, he had gotten used to Axel's policy of easy physical contact and the redhead's obviously short attention span somewhere within the first month of their friendship.

They're in Axel's small, cluttered room, Roxas lounging easily on Axel's flame covered bed, holding a math book above his head and diligently studying his Algebra 2 equations. Axel was, of course, goofing of. He had progressed from attempting to write an English essay, to doodling, later to eating, and currently to doing strange things to Roxas's carefully-gelled yellow blond locks.

"Roxas, pierce my ears!!"

Roxas doesn't raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"Why?"

Axel smirks, finishes off a braid and leans uncomfortably close to the blonde's face.

"It looks totally hot doesn't it? I can pierce yours too if you want."

Roxas's snicker at this statement is half-assed, he can't suppress the slight blush creeping up to his cheeks at the statement.

Axel spots it and laughs

"Fine, so maybe it does, just a bit."

"So you will?"

"No! Go pierce them yourself!"

"Noo, Roxy! I wanted you to be the first to see them!"

The pale skin turns pinkish again, stronger this time, as Roxas tries to keep his voice sarcastic. The photo roll Axel has of them taped to the corner of his bed doesn't improve his reddening complexion.

"Fuck off."

Axel's used to it, he laughs.

"Nuu!"

The bedsheets rustle as the slim figure jumps off them, letting go of Roxas's hair and instead diverting his attention to the drawers he keeps under his bed. He lays down on he floor, sticking his head under it and rummaging through there, quickly discarding almost a dozen empty pizza boxes, cracked CD's, and unmentionable magazines before finally extracting his needed item. He had wrapped his lanky, ring covered, sharpie-doodled fingers around a small, obnoxiously green box painted ambiguously with the rather untrue words of "ANYONE CAN SEW!" Having acquired this horridly-colored box, Axel leaps back onto the bed, this time draping himself horizontally over Roxas's calves. The lock on it clanks around a bit before Axel manages to open it and find an obviously not sterile, half-rusted silver needle and a small silver hoop earring.

"Roxy Roxy Roxy!! I'm ready!"

No response from the blond. Such stupidity doesn't deserve one.

"Fine Roxas! Imma do it myself and you're gonna miss it!"

More silence.

Axel's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Roxaas!" He whines.

And the boy in question just keeps scribbling math equations onto a cluttered, messy piece of paper.

Cold.

"Roxy, you've really ticked tah Axel off now."

Light blue eyes roll.

Long fingers fiddle with the black string hanging off Axel's jacket for a second while he plots his attack. Momentarily, the killer slides off the bed, making his way towards Roxas's head.

"Axel?" So he finally speaks. "Axel, you're being kinda quie.."

His voice fades as he look up, eyes searching the room for a familiar, hard-to-forget shock of red. By the time Roxas spots the stunningly green eyes, it's too late to react. All he can do is let out a whimper as Axel's hand shoots out, wrapping it's fingers into the blond hair, twisting the pale face to look at him. Sly green eyes bore into huge blue ones, and Roxas realizes Axel is moving closer to him now, their noses almost touch.

Roxas's heard pounds. He doesn't dare keep up his indifferent facade looking at those eyes. He can feel Axel's breath on his cheeks, hot, and coffee scented.

"A-Axel?"

The man grins like a cat and tightens his hand in Roxas's hair. Blue eyes close almost reluctantly, and, suddenly, the tension breaks. Roxas's ear is on fire.

"AUGH! Goddamn..!!"

Yellow hair is a flash of lighting as Roxas leaps away, tearing his hair out of the skillful fingers and clutching his swollen earlobe, where a dull silver hoop dangles. He stumbles off the bed in his bare feel, tripping towards the bathroom, yelling at Axel as he slams the door open and examines his ear in the mirror. His face is all red from a mixture of anger, pain, and embarrassment as Axel laughs back in the other room, clutching his stomach with one arm and holding onto the wall with the other.

"Damn you Axel, why?!"

It's almost amazing how fast Axel can stop laughing and be behind Roxas, hooking a thin arm around his neck and pulling the newly-pierced ear towards the snickering mouth.

"I told you it would look hot, didn't I?"

Roxas flushes at the contact. Anyone would! Axel is such an ass about it, so up front.. He can feel the breath whispering in his ear again, pulling him out of his annoyance.

"And it is." Those stupid fingers of his reach up and fiddle with the silver hoop and the probably-infected earlobe.

And Roxas feels like he could explode with all the tension. He is certainly annoyed, and most definitely embarrassed by Axel's frequent jokes and almost-as-frequent passes at him, but damn, this was outright seduction. And it gets Roxas pissed.

So he turns from strategy number one (Silence) and strategy number two (Anger), to his least favorite, but probably most effective option.

"Axel?" The blue eyes are huge now, and swimming with water. It's so easy for Roxas to make himself cry.

"Axel, it hurts..." Roxas turns his head easily in Axel's now-loosening grip, nuzzling his nose into Axel's neck, below his jaw.

He can hear the redhead gulp.

Roxas turns around now, wrapping his skinny, jacket-covered arms around Axel's, neck burying his face into the sturdy, muscled shoulder.

Fine, even if he was acting, that did feel good.

Axel practically melts on the spot, too overcome by this display of OMG CUTENESS to make any perverted comments or grope any asses.

And the next thing Axel knows, his left ear is on fire, Roxas is laughing his ass off, and an obviously-not-sterile safety pin is stuck through his cartilage.

Children should not play with sharp objects.

–

Reviews would be nice?


End file.
